Sick
by Hells-LiL-Angel75
Summary: Kay gets sick but will anyone really care?
1. Chapter 1

"Sick"  
  
This is my first story I am doing about Passions. I hope you like it. In my story Kay was never pregnent with Miguels baby but Miguel and Charity are getting married just taking it slow on planning it. Everyone found out what Kay has done to Charity in the past to break them up and was yelled at by everyone. But then everyone calmed down but still hates Kay and no one talks to her hardly anymore, only to yell at her mostly. My story is about that Kay gets seriously sick but will any one care?  
  
Chapter 1 ********* Two years earlier  
  
Kay has been sitting in her room for awhile now sick. Gosh I have been sick for almost a month now. Maybe I should go see Dr. Russell. She gets up and and calls the Russells hoping there are home. After awhile somone picks it up.  
  
"Hello? It was Simone.  
  
"Simone?" said Kay  
  
"Yeah, what is it now Kay, want me to be a part of some scheme to get Miguel because I will not be apart of it." Simone and Kay have not been friends so much sence all the stuff she has done to Charity.  
  
"No, I um, I would like to talk to your mom." said Kay.  
  
"Why"?  
  
"Well, that is non of your business now is it. Just get her on the phone." Kay was getting very irritated by now.  
  
"Whatever, but sorry my mom is at the hospital." said Simone  
  
"Well then, thanks anyway bye." Before Simone could say anything else, Kay hung up. Kay went down the stairs slowly considering she was very dizzy. She went into the living room to sit on the couch and saw Charity and Miguel making out on the couch. She was diguested but really didn't care she was too tired to care. She sat in a chair and closed her eyes to try and calm down. Charity and Miguel finally noticed somebody was in the room. Charity glared at Kay even though she didn't see it.  
  
"Hello Kay, what do you want?" said Miguel  
  
"Nothing Miguel, its my livingroom and I can sit in here if I want. Besides I was just leaving." Kay walked to the door grabbed her coat and went to the hospital to see Dr. Russell. At the hospital Kay went looking for Dr. Russell, so she went to the Nurse's desk.  
  
"Excuse me but do you know where I could find Dr. Russell?" said Kay  
  
"She is in with a patient right now, when she comes back I will tell her you are here."  
  
"Thank you." Kay went over to the chairs and sat down. She must have fallen asleep because she was woken up by Dr. Russell.  
  
"Hello Kay, what brings you here?" said Dr. Russell  
  
"Well, I have been feeling very ill for almost a month now and I just don't seemed to be making any progress. I really need to find out if there is anything wrong with me." said Kay  
  
"Well, I don't think it is very serious concidering its just a cold but if you feel you need to know if there is anything else, I could run some tests and you would find out in about a week."  
  
"Ok, um, yeah, I wanna, I need to know if anything is wrong."  
  
"Ok, then, lets go."  
  
Kay and Eve go into a room and Eve does a couple of tests.  
  
"Well, you will get the results in a week and I will call you. Until then I would advize to take it easy, just rest, and drink plenty of fluids. Alright, I will talk to you in a week then."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Russell."  
  
Kay leaves the hospital and goes home. She gets home and see's everyone is the living room. Grace is furious with her and runs up to her and starts to yell in her face.  
  
"Katherine Elizabeth Bennet!!! Where have you been!?!?" yelled Grace  
  
"Not that you care mother but I just went for a walk ok. Now if you'll excuse me I am going upstairs to bed. I don't feel good." She started up the stairs but was stopped by Grace.  
  
"Oh no your not, you have been in that room or almost a month saying you are sick. Now you are going to come in here and have a nice family dinner. You got it?!?"  
  
"Mother I do not feel good. I am going upstairs to bed. Now let me go." She relieved herself from Grace's grasp walks up the stairs to bed.  
  
"Well!" says Grace in a huff.  
  
"She has been very sick lately." said Jessica  
  
"Jessica don't defend your sister. She is just a brat. She needs to get her act and attitude straight because I am not going to tolerate it anymore." said Grace  
  
"Well thats Kay for you. Lets just not worry about her anymore, ok." said Charitly. Everyone stopped talking about Kay and had dinner. Talking about Charity and Miguels wedding and how well its coming along.  
  
*************** Next Chapter: Kay ask Reese her long time friend to come to the doctor with her. He tells her about how she has been feeling. Kay and Reese go to the doctor and find out whats wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

In this chapter Kay asks Reese to come to the doctor with her sence he is still her friend. She tells him about how she has been feeling lately. Kay and Reese goes to the hospital and finds out what is wrong.  
  
Chapter 2 ********* One Week Later  
  
Kay has been getting a little worse sence she saw Dr. Russell. She had nosebleed for no reason and she had a bruise everytime she slightly bumped into something. She knew something was seriously wrong. Tomorrow she would know but she needed someone to go with her. She decided to ask Reese. She went over to his house and knocked on the door. Reese answered it and was surprised to see Kay here, she never came to his house.  
  
"Kay what are you doing here?" said Reese  
  
"I need to talk to you."said Kay  
  
"Ok, come on in."  
  
"Can we talk privetly, are your parents here?"  
  
"No, they are out, what is it."  
  
"I want you, well I need you to come with me to the doctor tomorrow."  
  
"What, why, whats wrong?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been feeling very well for the last month and I haven't been getting any better. I went to Dr. Russell to ask her if she thought anything was wrong and she said she doesn't think there is anything wrong. But she said if I felt better to have the test then she would do it. I had a couple of tests done and she said come back in a week. Well sense then this past week I have felt worse and I gotten bruises everyone time I bumped into something. Plus I got a nosebleed the other day for no reason at all. I know something is seriously wrong and I am so scared to go alone and I know I can trust you."  
  
"Of course I will come with you Kay."  
  
"But you can't tell anyone in my family or Simone or anyone for that matter ok. Only you, me, and Dr. Russell. Alright."  
  
"Ok, I won't tell anyone. Do you want me to pick you up or meet here or the hospital...?"  
  
"Um, I think it would be best if you picked me up, I been dizzy a lot and I don't think I should even try to walk that much."  
  
"Ok, I will pick you up when...?"  
  
"Dr. Russell said she would call me tomorrow. If she says its nothing or she would like me to come down...I would just call you ok?"  
  
"Ok. I will see you tomorrow then. You want me to take you home?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't feel really strong enough to even walk. Thank you."  
  
"Ok then, lets go."  
  
Reese drove Kay home and she went straight to bed and slept till mid- morning. She woke up and went downstairs to the livingroom and saw Charity, Jessica and her mom watching a movie. She sat next to Jessica on the couch.  
  
"What do you want Kay?" said Grace  
  
"Why is it everytime I come down here I always get the third degree. I don't want anything I just want to be left alone." yelled Kay  
  
"Kay you don't have to be mean about it, Aunt Grace was just asking a question." said Charity  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Kay just sat there just staring at the tv not even watching it, thinking about when Eve was going to call. Then the phone rang and Kay quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kay, its Dr. Russell."  
  
"Hello Dr. Russell."  
  
"Oh, here Kay give me the phone." says Grace, thinking it was for her sense she and Dr. Russell were such good friends.  
  
"It isn't for you, its for me." says Kay  
  
"Well Kay, I think it would be best if you came down to the hospital to get the results." says Eve in a very concerned voice.  
  
"Ok. When would be the best time?"  
  
"I think right now is best."  
  
"Ok, I will be there. Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kay hung up with Dr. Russell and called Reese.  
  
"Hello?" says Reese  
  
"Reese?"  
  
"Kay, did Dr. Russell call you?"  
  
"Yeah, she wants me to come down there right now"  
  
"Ok, I will be there right away. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Charity, Jessica and Grace who have been listening on both calls, are now glaring at Kay for some reason or another.  
  
"What was that phone call about Kay?" asks Grace  
  
"Non of your business. Now I am going out for awhile."  
  
"Oh no your not!"  
  
"Mom, just let her go." says Jessica  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
Kay went outside to wait for Reese. He finally got there and they drove straight to the hospital. When they arrived they were told to sit and wait for Dr. Russell. Kay wouldn't let go of Reese's hand, she was so nervous and she was shaking like crazy.  
  
"Its going to be ok. I will be there for you."  
  
"Thank you Reese."  
  
"Kay?" says Dr. Russell.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You want to step into my office, I will give you the results."  
  
They all walked into the office and sat down and waited.  
  
"Whats wrong with me Dr. Russell?"  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you this but aparently from these test you have Leukemia. Basicly your bone marrow has stopped producing blood cells. As you may know blood cells carry oxygen through the body. It also contains components which clot the blood and fight infection. Essentially, you have no immune system. Therefore, you have no defense against illness. Also, your blood cannot clot on its own. At this point, even a superficial injury is dangerous."  
  
"What can be done? It is curable?" asked Reese concerned for his friend.  
  
"Some cases are curable. You Kay, are a relatively young woman, and overall in good health."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Kay  
  
"Well, you will be givin antibiotics and will be put on drug thearpy."  
  
"Drug thearpy?"  
  
"Yes. Basically, we will use drugs to try to jump start, so to speak, your bone marrow into functioning on its own again."  
  
"What if that doesn't work?" "Then we look for a bone marrow transplant."  
  
"Are they successful?" "It veries from case to case. But in your case we found out in early stages so that is a plus. We usually find matching bone marrow in the family. Now I would like to start you on these treatments as soon as possible. I would say the earliest would be, today is Tuesday, so I would say about Thursday, I need to call up the perscriptions for the antibiotics and let the speacialists know about the drug thearpy. Now we need someone to help you along."  
  
"I will help." said Reese  
  
"You will, oh thank you Reese." Kay hugged Reese. "Now Dr. Russell I don't want my family to know about this ok. I know they should but I don't want them too. They could careless about me. They don't need to know."  
  
"I will only tell if you want me too but sooner or later we might have too."  
  
"I understand that but right now, I don't want them to know."  
  
"Alright. Well, I want you here on Thursday at 8:00am. Ok."  
  
"Alright. I will see you then Dr. Russell."  
  
Kay and Reese left Eve's office and was now in the waiting area.  
  
"I am so scared Reese." " Don't worry I will be with you every step of the way."  
  
"Oh thank you." Kay hugged Reese and kissed him on the cheek and then they left the hospital to Kay's home.  
  
Next Chapter *************** Its Two years later and Kay is still getting treatments. Everyone is at the church because Charity and Miguel are getting married. They went through so much they felt that they should wait a couple of years to get married and so they did. Well, actually Charity-miss-prime-and-proper-cheerleader-type called off the wedding for a long time. She felt she wasn't ready. (I hate Charity by the way). Anyway, their all at the church waiting for the ceremony to start. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter its Two years later and Kay is still getting treatments. Everyone is at the church because Charity and Miguel are getting married. They went through so much they felt that they should wait a couple of years to get married and so they did. Well, actually Charity-miss-prime-and- proper-cheerleader-type called off the wedding for a long time. She felt she wasn't ready. (I hate Charity by the way). Anyway, their all at the church waiting for the ceremony to start.  
  
Chapter 3 ********* Everyone is waiting for the ceremony to start. Almost everyone from Harmony is there. Charity, Jessica, Kay, Simone, and Grace are in the bridel room trying to calm down a nervous Charity. Everyone except Kay that is. She is sitting down trying to calm down herself. My arms feel like lead Kay thinks. I can barely stand how am I going to get down the aisle. I have got to get it together. For Charity, even though I despise the girl. Kay didn't know that Jessica has been trying to get her attention for awhile now.  
  
"Kay!" yells Jessica  
  
"Sorry, what is it?"  
  
"Its time."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
Simone, Jessica, and Charity are already out in the hall. Grace stops Kay and talks to her in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Listen Kay, this is Charity's big day and I don't want you trying to ruin it in anyway possible because you think Miguel loves you. I want you to just stand there and not SAY or DO anything. You got it!?!?" says Grace  
  
"Yes. Alright. Fine."  
  
The wedding march starts. Alright Kay just look ahead and smile. I can hardly stand. I just hope this doesn't take very long. I have to sit. Finally its Charity's time to walk. She does deserve Miguel thinks Kay. He never loved me. I am happy for her. Kay smiles at Charity as she approches Miguel. What is Kay up to? Thinks Charity. She better not try anything to ruin my day, this is my day. I don't feel so well thought Kay, just as Father Lonogin said if there is anyone here that thinks these two should not be married let him speak now or forever hold their peace, Kay fainted. Everyone in the church gasped. Grace just started yelling at her to get up and stop faking.  
  
"Kay Bennett, stop this right now and get up." yelled Grace. Eve and Reese ran to her side to check her out. "She's faking Eve."  
  
"She not faking Grace. Would somebody call an ambulence." yelled Eve  
  
"Whats wrong!?!?" yelled Jessica. Before Eve could say anything Grace jumped in.  
  
"I knew it, she would do something to ruin Charity's day."  
  
"Grace how can you say that." yelled Eve. "Let me tell you something. Two years ago Kay came to me worried that something was seriously wrong with her. I gave her a couple of tests and they showed that Kay had Leukemia. Ever sense she has been coming to me every week to get treatments. With also the help of Reese, I thought she was able to get throught this. But then she stop responding to treatments. I tried to tell her she needs to rest a lot. I told her that her body might not take it by coming to this wedding but she insisted to be here sense Charity was nice enough to have her in the wedding. Kay was right you have changed Grace and not for the better. Did anyone call an ambulence!?!?"  
  
"I did." yelled Theresa from the back of the church. "They said they would be here in about 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you." said Eve. She turned to Grace and glared at her, then she turned her attention back to Kay. "Where is that ambulence?"  
  
"Dr. Russell, will she be alright?" asked Reese  
  
"She should be, its just her body is very weak right now, we have to get her to the hospital."  
  
They hear an ambulence in the distance. The paramedics come and take her away. In the church most people are leaving thinking that the wedding is off.  
  
"Wait, where are you all going, we still got a wedding to put on, its Charity's big day!" yelled Grace  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MOM. YOUR DAUGHTER, MY SISTER MAY BE DIEING AND ALL YOU CAN'T THINK ABOUT IS CHARITY!!!" yelled Jessica. "I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU MY MOTHER!!"  
  
"Gosh Mrs. Bennett Kay was right about you." said Miguel. Simone, Jessica, Miguel, and everyone in the church left but Grace and Charity. Charity was left crying saying that she knew something would go wrong today.  
  
********** At the hospital.  
  
Reese was pacing the floor worried about his best friend. The woman he loved the most in the world.  
  
"Reese you should sit and calm down." said Miguel  
  
"I can't sit down or calm down. My best friend is in there possibly dieing." Reese began to cry. Simone went over and conforted him while Jessica conforted Miguel. "We should have told you all but Kay felt that no one cared about her."  
  
"She felt that, well, we were not very nice to her but she did do all that stuff but that doesn't mean we want her dead or anything." said Simone.  
  
"Kay will be alright Reese. She is strong. I know my daughter." said Sam They all turned around and saw Sam standing with Hank. "She is going to be alright."  
  
"I know she is strong. Thats what I always loved about her. She always has this fire about her."  
  
"Reese?" asked Eve entering with the news about Kay.  
  
"Dr. Russell, how is she?"  
  
"She is fine for now but we need to find a doner match, I would like for all of her family to get tested first because thats where we will most likely find a match. So, if Jessica, Sam, or Hank wanna go first?"  
  
"I will go first." said Sam  
  
Sam went and got tested. Then Jessica and Hank. Dr. Russell came back to tell them about the tests.  
  
"You will not get the results until tomorrow. Kay will be alright. I think you should all go home and maybe calm down with todays happenings. I think that would be best." says Eve.  
  
"I think Dr. Russell is right. That would be best." said Sam  
  
"NO! I mean I am going to stay with her." said Reese  
  
"Reese I think you of all people should go home and rest. You helped her a lot but now there is really nothing. She will be fine."  
  
"No, I told her two years ago I promised I would be there for her through it all and I am not about to go back on that promise now. I'm staying."  
  
Sam sighed. "Well, you seem you are not going to listen to anyone so alright. We will see you tomorrow."  
  
Everyone left and Reese went into Kay's room. He sat down next to her and just stared at her for few minutes. She looks so beautiful asleep he thinks. I wish I could tell her how much I love her. She has to be alright.  
  
"Kay I know you can't hear me and stuff because you asleep. I love you Kay, I have sense we were kids. Everything will be alright Kay. I love you Kay so much. I just hope nothing happens to you. Even if you don't love me either I wouldn't care being friends. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You are my strangth for living. I love you Kay, so much.  
  
Reese laid his head down on his hand still holding Kay's hand, not noticing the tear slowly running down Kay's cheek.  
  
Next Chapter *************** In this chapter Kay confronts Reese about what he said to her the night before. They find out who the match is for Kay. Grace and Charity visit Kay. Miguel tells Charity he doesn't want to marry her and the transplant takes place. 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Kay confronts Reese about what he said to her the night before. Simone, Miguel, and Jessica apologize to Kay and they forgive her.  
  
Chapter 4 ********* Kay woke up and found Reese sleeping with his head on her hand. She carefully took her hand away remembering what Reese had said the night before. Omg! Reese loves me! Do I love Reese? I don't know but he is just so sweet, kind, smart, kind of funny, and now that I have been looking at him, kind of cute too. Why haven't I noticed before? Because of my stupid obsession with Miguel. Omg. I do love Reese. I love him. She felt Reese stir and he lifted his head.  
  
"Hey Kay. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm doing alright, Reese there is something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Sure what is it."  
  
"Last night you thought I was asleep but I wasn't. I heard everything and I..."  
  
"Kay, I understand if you don't feel the same way about me and you just wanna be friends."  
  
"No, you didn't let me finish. Reese, I love you too."  
  
"Oh Kay you made me so happy."  
  
"No don't get sappy on me and start crying. Just kiss me Reese."  
  
"Kay I don't think that will be a good idea."  
  
"Reese just kiss me."  
  
Reese leaned in and kissed Kay. They kissed for what seemed like forever until that heard someone casually clearing their throat. Kay and Reese looked up to find Jessica, Miguel, and Simone standing there smiling.  
  
"We hope were not interuping anything." said Jessica with a smile  
  
"No its ok." said Kay  
  
"So, what did you guys need?"  
  
"Well, we would like to talk to you." said Simone  
  
"We want to apologize." said Jessica  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being so mean to you. I mean you didn't need us always getting on your case about stuff when you had this going on."  
  
"Its ok, I shouldn't have done all that stuff to Charity. I should be the one to apologize and so I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Kay, I wish we could have been there for you." cried Simone  
  
"Hey don't cry. I will be out of here as soon as you know it and then things maybe could get back to normal."  
  
"I also want to apologize for something else, Kay, you were right about Mom. She cares about no one but Charity, I don't know why I didn't see it before." cried Jessica running over to Kay and practicly squeezing her to death.  
  
"Jessica, you can let go now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I will forgive you if you all can forgive me and you Reese, I'm sorry for always treating you like dirt."  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say I forgive you." said Jessica  
  
"Miguel, I really hope you and I can be best friends like we were before. I really miss hanging out with you."  
  
"I do to. I would love to be best friends again." said Miguel and he went over and hugged Kay.  
  
"Ok, ok, break it up." said Jessica going over and seperating Miguel and Kay.  
  
"Jessica, whats with being jealous and posessive?"  
  
"I can tell you that." said Miguel  
  
"Ok, good because I hate being out of the loop. Now sit and tell." Everyone sat down and Miguel begain to explain.  
  
"Well, you see I was talking to Jessica about Charity and some problems that we have been having lately. I talked about all the obsticles that has come between us and I think its for a reason. Then I realized that I didn't really love Charity anymore like I did when she came here four years ago. I plan on telling Charity that I can't marry her or date her anymore. Then Jessica and I plan on going out as soon as we knew you are going to be ok."  
  
"Well thats great! I am so happy for you."  
  
The door burst open and there stood Charity and Grace.  
  
*************** Next Chapter  
  
The next chapter there is a confrontation with Grace, Charity, and Kay. Miguel tells Charity he doesn't want to marry her. Find out who the match is for Kay and the transplant takes place.****I know I said we find out the match and all that stuff but if I didn't send this chapter now it wouldn't make it on the thing. You will find out in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter there is a confrontation between Charity and Kay. Miguel tells Charity he doesn't want to marry her. Grace and Kay have a heart to heart. (Just a little something extra I added,I kind of like Grace, so I decided to have her to apologize to Kay and stuff.) They find out the match for Kay and the transplant takes place.  
  
Chapter 5 ********* The door burst open and there stood Grace and Charity.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kay  
  
"Well, we were worried about you." said Charity in a faked concern voice  
  
"Yeah right." said Kay  
  
"Really Kay, I love you no matter what you say. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." said Grace  
  
"Mother just go away ok. You never cared about me." said Kay almost about to cry  
  
"Can I talked to Kay alone please?" asked Grace  
  
"Sure."  
  
Charity, Simone, Miguel, Reese, and Jessica left. When they left Grace walked over to the empty seat and sat down. She took Kays hand in hers and began talking.  
  
"Kay, I am so sorry for everything. I know I haven't been a very good mother to you. I was just very upset that you were trying to break up Miguel and Charity. I should have been there with you through all this. I should have paid more attention to you. I so sorry Kay. I love you. Is there anyway that you could forgive me?"  
  
"Oh, mom, I'm sorry too. I love you mom. I know I said some terrible things before but you were a good mom at some points." Kay hugged her mom and wouldn't let go. They sat there just talking for awhile. Meanwhile out in the waiting room, Miguel just told Charity he couldn't marry her.  
  
"Miguel, how could you do this to me. You told me you loved me and you wanted to have a family with me. Why the sudden change!?!? cried Charity  
  
"I am sorry Charity but I realized that I don't love you like I did when we first met. I'm sorry but I think all the obsticles between us has proven that we are not truly ment to be together."  
  
"How can you say that, we do belong together Miguel, we do, I can't believe you did this. I need to think, don't come near me again." Charity stomped off to Kay's room ready to blow a fuse. Charity walked into Kay's room smiling happily till she saw Kay and Grace smiling and laughing. She fummed. Now Kay has to take Aunt Grace away from me. I HATE HER!!  
  
"Aunt Grace, can I talk to Kay alone please?"  
  
"Sure, sweetie I will be outside if you need me." Grace got up and kissed Kay on the cheek and left. Charity walked next to Kay as soon as Grace was out of sight. She started to yell at her.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?"  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"FIRST YOU TOOK AWAY MIGUEL AND NOW YOU HAVE TO TAKE AUNT GRACE AWAY FROM ME!! SHE IS THE ONLY PERSON I HAVE CONNECTION WITH MY MOTHER. I HATE YOU KAY YOU HAVE RUINED ME LIFE. YOU STOLE MIGUEL, MY MOTHER FIGURE, AND SENCE YOU RUINED MY LIFE. I AM GOING TO RUIN YOURS!!"  
  
Charity went up to Kay and started to choke her. Kay struggled but Charity was just a little stronger then her. Kay started to give up when she started to feel light headed. Then she felt herself breathe again. When she opened her eyes she saw Reese pulling Charity off Kay and struggling with her. Everyone else to frightened to come into the room stared from the door way. Charity finally calmed down and colapsed to the floor and started to cry. Grace ran over to her and started to hug her but Charity just pushed her away.  
  
"Why Kay, why did you take the only man I love way and my only mother figure I ever remember? WHY!!?!?"  
  
"Charity, Kay has nothing to do with it. I called off the wedding because I felt we were not compadible. I just felt there was just something that didn't want us to be together ok." said Miguel  
  
"Charity I will always be there for you no matter what but Kay is my daughter and she is going through a tough time right now and I need to be there for her too." said Grace Charity got up and started screaming at Grace.  
  
"WELL, I'M GOING THROUGH A TOUGH TIME AND YOU ARE NOT BEING THERE FO ME. MY WEDDING WAS RUINED AND I GOT DUMPED ALL IN THE SAME DAY!!!"  
  
"Charity I think you need some help. Why don't we go talk to Dr. Russell or something." said Grace  
  
"I don't need to see Dr. Russell, I want my life back before KAY ruined it!!" Charity picked up a water pitcher and through it against the wall. Just as she did that two men came in and took her away kicking and screaming all the way down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe it, Charity snapped!" said Simone  
  
Then Dr. Russell comes in.  
  
"I'm sorry to interupted but I heard the commotion in here and I was just wondering whats going on and was that Charity being taken away?"  
  
"Yeah, she just went nuts, I guess." said Simone  
  
"Well, I have the test results on who the match is, so I suppose you want to here?"  
  
"Yes, of course." said Kay with a concern voice.  
  
"Well, it seems the only match is Jessica." Everyone looked at Jessica  
  
"Well, I guess I'm the doner then." Jessica smiled and went over to hug Kay and said told her everything was going to be just fine.  
  
"Well, I need you to be here tomorrow at 9:00am to be preped for the operation and the operation will take place at 10:00am. It takes approximatly 4 hours. I hope you will agree with all these terms of course. Now I suggest that you all go home and get some rest because Kay needs her rest too. Now I really need you all to leave. You can see Kay tomorrow before the transplant."  
  
Everyone left and went home but not before they all said goodbye to Kay and told her not to wrorry.  
  
********* The next morning  
  
Everyone got up and just jumped into their cars. When they got there they all rushed to Kay's room. When they got there they saw Kay was sleeping.  
  
"Kay, sweetie?" Kay stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey you guys, today is the big day I guess. I am a little scared."  
  
"You don't have to worry, everything will be alright." said Grace  
  
Then Dr. Russell comes in.  
  
"Hello and goodmorning, I just came in to tell Jessica I need her in her room now so we can get her into her room and prep her up."  
  
Jessica and Dr. Russell left. Everyone else talked to Kay and conforted her and telled her everything was going to be alright. Dr. Russell came in and told them it was time to prep Kay. After awhile Dr. Russell said it was time for the operation and took Kay to the OR where Jessica already was. They were working on Kay when something started to go wrong.  
  
"She going into shock Dr.  
  
In the waiting room, having no idea what was going on, were everyone pasing back and forth. After another hour Dr. Russell came out to tell them the news.  
  
"Dr. Russell are they alright?" asked Sam  
  
"Kay and Jessica are going to be just fine, Kay went into a little bit of shock but she is going to be just fine. You can go and visit them in their recovery rooms but they will not wake up for awhile."  
  
Everyone left and went to go into Kay and Jessica's room.  
  
Next Chapter***************Jessica and Kay finally wake up and visit with them. Reese leaves the hospital for awhile and then comes back and has a great surprise for everyone. Dr. Russell tells everyone when they can leave. I know its not much to describe this chapter but it was kind of hard to describe I hope you like you all like it. 


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter Jessica and Kay finally wake up and visit with them. Reese leaves the hospital for awhile and then comes back for awhile to visit his parents and runs a small arrend. Dr. Russell tells everyone when they can leave. I know its not much to describe this chapter but it was kind of hard to describe I know I said Reese had a big surprise but I decided to save that for the next chapter. I hope you like this one.  
  
Chapter 6 *********  
  
Everyone rushes to Jessica and Kay's room and sees them asleep of course.  
  
"I'm glad everything is alright." said Grace  
  
"Me too" said Sam and puts his arm around Grace's waist.  
  
Everyone just sat there for awhile until they decieded to go get something to eat sense they were all in such a hurry to get to the hospital and skipped breakfast and lunch. When they all returned they saw Jessica and Kay were awake.  
  
"Hey sweetie." said Grace to Kay  
  
"Hey mom, how is Jessica?"  
  
"She is fine, your fine, everything is just fine."  
  
"Where is Reese?"  
  
"I'm right here." said Reese stepping into view. He walked over and kissed Kay on the head. "I am so glad you are going to be alright."  
  
"I'm so glad I don't have to go to treatments anymore. I wanna see Jessica."  
  
"I don't think you should get out of bed." said Sam in a stern but soft voice  
  
"I don't care I want to see her!!"  
  
"Darling you just got out of surgery and I don't think you are strong enou....."  
  
"Hey, its my body and if I want to get up and go see my sister then I will, now let me go."  
  
"Let me see what Dr. Russell says." Reese left to ask Dr. Russell. He returned 3 minutes later.  
  
"Dr. Russell said its alright just as long as you go in a wheelchair."  
  
"Ok. Now help me up." Everyone else left and Reese helped Kay out of bed and into a wheelchair. Then he wheeled her into Jessica's room.  
  
"Hey sis." said Kay  
  
"Kay!?! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Jessica sternly  
  
"I had to make sure you are going to be ok. You saved my life lil sis." Reese wheeled Kay over to Jessica and Kay, with what little strength she had, hugged Jessica.  
  
"You know what this means,don't you?" asked Jessica  
  
"What?"  
  
"This makes you my slave for life or you owe be BIG."  
  
Jessica, Kay, and everyone else in the room laughed. Reese took Kay back to her room and helped her into bed. Then he excused himself to tell his parents that Kay was going to be alright and run a short arrend.  
  
*********  
  
After Reese went to see his parents he went to run an arrend. He walked into the store and up to the counter.  
  
"Hello, may I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes, I am looking for something like that." said Reese pointing to a picture advertizement on the counter.  
  
"I think I know what you would like."  
  
*********  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital, everyone was going back and forth to Kay and Jessica's rooms, making sure they were both ok and if they needed anything. Jessica felt strong enough to come over to Kay's room and visit with everyone, so they don't have to go back and forth.  
  
"I'm kind of hungry." wined Kay  
  
"I will ring the nurse to bring you something." said Simone  
  
"Could you tell her to get me something too. I am hungry too." said Jessica  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jessica and Kay ate like they haven't ate in years. After they ate they talked for awhile and then Jessica was sent back to her room. Everyone else went home after they were told Jessica could go home in the morning but Kay had to stay for a couple of days. Reese came back and went to Kay's room. She was asleep when he came in. He went and sat down in the empty chair next to her bed. She stired when she felt Reese take her hand in his.  
  
"Hey, where did you go?" asked Kay in a whisper  
  
"I just had to run an arrend and tell my parents about everything. They said they hope you will get better soon and tomorrow they are visiting and giving you some get-well-flowers."  
  
"I haven't seen them in ages."  
  
"I know, they are excited about seeing you, they just wished it was on more pleasent cercumstances."  
  
"Oh its ok. I really can't wait to see them."  
  
"Well, they can't wait to see you. Now why don't you go back to sleep."  
  
"Are you leaving?"  
  
"No, I will stay as long as you want me too"  
  
"I love you Reese, I don't deserve you."  
  
"I love you too and don't talk like that again. I couldn't picture my life without you. Now get some rest."  
  
"Ok, goodnight."  
  
"Night"  
  
After awhile Kay fell alseep soon to be followed by Reese who fell alseep still holding on to Kay's hand.  
  
Next Chapter *************** In the next chapter its two days later and after a pleasent vist with Reese's parents, Kay comes home. When Kay comes home, she is welcomed with a big surprise welcome home party. Everyone is there. Reese asks Kay a very important question. 


	7. Chapter 7

In the this chapter its two days later and after a pleasent vist with Reese's parents, Kay comes home. When Kay comes home, she is welcomed with a big surprise welcome home party. Everyone is there. Reese asks Kay a very important question. I KNOW you all will like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7 ********* Its two days later and Kay is in her hospital room getting ready for Reese to come and take her home. She was getting dressed Reese walked in.  
  
"Knock, Knock" said Reese  
  
"Reese!!" yelled Kay because she didn't have her shirt on yet.  
  
"Sorry" Reese left and came back in as soon as Kay said it was ok to come in. "Sorry I walked in on you."  
  
"Its, ok."  
  
"Well, you almost ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I just have to get my bag here." She reached down and grabbed her bag and purse.  
  
"Here, let me take that." said Reese taking her bag from her.  
  
"Lets get out of here, hospitals depress me."  
  
Reese and Kay checked her out of the hospital and to the car. They drove all the way to Kay's home talking about times of the past and stuff. They got to the house and walked.  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Everyone that Kay knew was there and there was a big banner that said Welcome home. She walked in and greeted all her old friends from school and talked to Jessica the most sense she was the one who saved her life. Then she started to slow dance with Reese. Everyone moved around them in a circle and watched them in awe.  
  
"I love you Reese."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"You know, I thought what I had for Miguel was love but now I see that it was just an obsession that got out of hand. What I feel for you I just can't describe. Its just some wonderful feeling that I have. I love you Reese, so much."  
  
Kay held Reese tighter and started to cry because she was afraid that to much of this love, she might loose him. She feels that she is just cursed with things like having love and a good life. She felt it was a dream and she was going to wake up any moment.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I am just afraid that all this is just a dream and I will wake up and it will be all gone and everyone will be back to hating me."  
  
"Well, its not a dream and everyone loves you. I love you."  
  
"I know, I should be happy and all. I am just afraid."  
  
"Well, its ok to be afraid. You just got out of the hospital from major surgery. Your going through a tough time, you will probably feel this way for awhile."  
  
"I am so glad to have you in my life."  
  
"I am happy to have you in my life too."  
  
For most of the party Kay and Reese danced, they ate and now Reese is deciding whether or not to give Kay his surprise. He loves her but he is not sure SHE is ready for this. They were dancing for awhile and with the time they were dancing Reese just felt this electricity between them that was just so strong and he was sure she felt it too. That was his answer. Reese pulled away and held Kay's hands and looked into her beauiful eyes.  
  
"Kay, I have something very important to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Reese got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful silver ring with one single medium sized dimond on it.  
  
"Kay Bennett you are the love of my life. I have loved you sense the first time we met all those years ago and even though I was too young to realize it, I knew deep down inside that you were the one for me. I want to share the rest of my life with you. Kay, would you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"  
  
Kay just stood there in silence, she was just so shocked and excited at the same time. Everyone around her was looking at her waiting for her answer. Suddenly burst into tears and yelled....  
  
"YES!"  
  
Reese slipped the ring on her finger and hugged each other tightly. People came around a congradulated them. After the party Kay asked Reese to stay with her and keep her company. They both fell asleep on the couch last thinking about each other.  
  
Next Chapter *************** In the next chapter you will just have to find out. Not going to give any hints because I really don't know how to describe it. 


	8. Conclusion

This is the conclusion of the story. I am not going to describe it so you will just have to read it.  
  
Conclusion **********  
  
Kay walked down the aisle on her father's arm looking at the man of her dreams standing just a few feet away. She looked at him with such passion in her eyes and sharing a secret that would make its apperence in about seven months. They finally reach the alter.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Father Lonogen  
  
"I do." said Sam and giving Kay a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the ceremony went beautifuly. They were married now and happy. Now they are at the reseption waiting to be anounced by Chad who was the D.J.  
  
"Ladys and gentlemen if I could have your attention please. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Reese Drukee." They clapped as Kay and Reese entered the reseption hall. "Now I need the bride and the groom out on the dance floor for the first dance.  
  
"Kay and Reese maid their way on the dance floor and began to dance. They just looked at each other without a care in the world. Like there was no one else in the room but them.  
  
"I love you Mrs. Durkee"  
  
"And I love you Mr. Durkee"  
  
Kay and Reese danced off into eternal bliss.  
  
7 months and 1 week later **********  
  
"Alright Kay I need you to give me another little push." said Dr. Russell  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I SWEAR REESE YOU WILL NEVER EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Suddenly Kay felt the pain go away and the loud cry of a little baby.  
  
"Congradulations Kay, you have a baby girl." Dr. Russell layed the girl on Kay's chest.  
  
"She beautiful." said Kay with tears in ther eyes.  
  
"She looks just like you said Reese and kissed Kay on the fourhead. "What should we call her?"  
  
"I always liked the name Miranda. Miranda Ann Durkee."  
  
"I love it, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kay and Reese kissed and looked at their baby girl and wondering what the future will hold for them.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you liked it. I love writing its just I don't think my storys are good enough. I hope you enjoy it. 


End file.
